vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zora
|-|Sea Zora= |-|River Zora= Summary |-|Sea Zora= The Zora, also known as the Zora Tribe, are a race in The Legend of Zelda series. The Zora are an aquatic folk who possess fish and amphibian like traits, including fins, webbed feet and gills, which allow them to swim and thrive underwater. Zora can come in many shapes and sizes, but are most commonly depicted as humanoids with long tail fins on their heads and finned appendages on their arms and legs. They are protectors of water. |-|River Zora= Prior to their debut as a race in Ocarina of Time, Zoras were present in older titles as a hostile enemy. These Zora appear radically different, appearing more reptilian and more fish-like than human. Both kinds of Zora have appeared throughout The Legend of Zelda series following their debuts, with the Zora race appearing almost exclusively to the 3D console games. In Oracle of Ages, the only game where both Zora coexist, the enemy Zora are referred to as river Zora to distinguish them from the peaceful race. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A | High 7-A Name: Zora Origin: The Legend of Zelda Gender: Could be Male or Female Age: Varies Classification: Allies of Hyrule's Water Family, Aquatic Race, Sea Zora | River Zora Powers and Abilities: |-|Sea Zora= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Magic, Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Aura & Electricity Manipulation (Can generate an aura of magical electricity), Adept in Swimming, Body Control (Zora Link extends his white fin to create a shield. Zora Link can use his fins as boomerangs), Surface Scaling (Zora's can swim up currents and waterfalls), Healing/Resurrection (Mipha was a Zora that could heal people and with "Mipha's Grace" can resurrect others), Longevity (Many Zora's can live for a long time, King Zora was around while Link was a child in Breath of the Wild and was still around even after he was asleep for 100 years), Sealing (Ruto was one of the 7 sages), Possibly Water Manipulation (Implied to have created the sleepless waterfall), Reactive Evolution (Not combat applicable. The Zora's eventually overtime evolved into the Rito tribe due to the ethereal waters of the Great Sea), Power Bestowal (Laruto's prayers is what gave the Master Sword it's powers to slay evil), Non-Corporeal (Some Zora's can live on as spirits) |-|River Zora= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Power Bestowal (King Zora allows Link to use the magical waterways), Invisibility (A Zora in Animal Village live in the northeastward house, invisible from others. Requiring Link to use the magnifying lens to see him.), Fire Manipulation (Shoots out fireballs that can't be blocked by non-magic shields) Attack Potency: Large Mountain level+ (Considered allies to the Hylians and fought with them to defend Hyrule.) | Large Mountain level+ (Posed as a constant threat to early game Link) Speed: Supersonic+ with Relativistic Reactions and Combat Speed | Supersonic+ with Relativistic Reactions and Combat Speed Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class+ | Large Mountain Class+ Durability: Large Mountain level+ | Large Mountain level+ Stamina: Above Average (Can stay and swim around in the water for a long amount of time) Range: Standard Melee Range, Ten meters with fins (Can throw the fins like a boomerang) | Standard Melee Range, Tens meters with fireballs Standard Equipment: *'Light Scale Trident-' The ornamentation that adorns this blade is a traditional Zora design. It's forged from a very durable and rust-proof metal. *'Silver Scale Spear'- This spear is a Zora's weapon of choice. It's lighter than it looks due to being made from a special metal and is used by the Zora for both fishing and protecting their domain. *'Zora Spear'- The most skilled Zora fighters wield this spear. Its beautiful fish-tail design belies its impressive strength; the spearhead can pierce even the toughest scales. *'Zora Sword- '''Although the Zora prefer spears to swords, they made this two-handed weapon using a special metal. It found popularity among Hylians for its unique design. *'Silver Shield'''-A Zora-made shield adorned with intricate ornamentation. It's said that true masters of this shield can redirect attacks as a rock redirects running water. *'Zora Bow'- A bow favored by the Zora for fishing. It doesn't boast the highest firepower, but the special metal it's crafted from prioritizes durability. Intelligence: Genius (Created their own scripture and set up their own society. Viewed as valuable allies to Hyrule. Remarked as skilled.) | Genius (Despite being seen as "savage" by Sea Zoras, they have established their own societies, can speak and converse with Hylians.) Weaknesses: Can not take potions that give a resistance to lightning. Key: Sea Zora | River Zora Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Aura Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Water Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Tier 7 Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo